


Illusion

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, All One-Sided Though, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Reminiscing, Sanji is Dense, implied other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji knows he's being watched while he makes lunch. That's not unusual.The fact that it's Law watching him... well, thatis.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 100 Themes Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Illusion
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: LawxSanji (sorta), LawxCorazon (implied), everyonexSanji (implied), Sanji POV in which Sanji’s kinda dense.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> A friend requested LawSan on the [dialogue prompt thing](https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1247158368222887939) and this is what came out. It’s kinda way more complicated than that; more ship-fuel for everything else in the world instead. Whoops. Sorry if this doesn’t quite qualify as a proper Law/Sanji fic, I don’t know how else to tag it.
> 
> Also throwing this down for number 45 of the 100 themes challenge because it kinda fits. Close enough.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

In the kitchen, Sanji was busy preparing lunch for the crew. With the unlikely accompaniment of Law, who was sat at the breakfast bar watching him work. The cook didn’t mind being observed at times like this, often enjoyed having company with him while he made food; someone to talk to or to listen to, depending on who it was. Brook liked to play music for him sometimes, humming along with his melodies and making Sanji feel at ease.

But with Law it wasn’t like that at all; the other man was just sitting there not saying a word, making no attempt to communicate with him whatsoever. It wasn’t terrible but it was a bit unnerving since he didn’t really know what was going on in his head. If it were anyone else, it’d probably be a comfortable silence, so Sanji assumed it was just himself feeling odd and carried on.

Calmly just continuing to spoon rice onto the surface in front of him, picking fillings for it and bundling it together in his hands. Smoking his cigarette without saying anything either; not wanting to pressure Law into a conversation if he didn’t want one. No need to force that kind of thing, especially when there was no reason to. He didn’t have anything in particular he wanted to talk about, anyway.

Sanji paused as he heard Law get up from his seat and come into the kitchen. Not sure what he was in here for, wondering if there was something he wanted. Maybe he just wanted some water? All he had to do was ask—

That thought ended abruptly when he felt Law get closer behind him, Sanji turning his head to try and see what he was doing.

“Do you need a—” He stopped mid-sentence as arms wound around his waist and the taller man’s forehead pressed into his shoulder, almost tensing from surprise. Not having expected Law of all people to do this to him, though he was used to it from his crewmates. Excuses like ‘I need a recharge’ to try and hide their real intents, though Sanji didn’t really believe that. Knew deep down it was always something else but never opted to argue over it – they never pushed for more, so what was the harm? Skinship wasn’t so awful; he’d gotten used to it by now.

When Law said nothing, Sanji turned his head back forwards and inhaled a breath of smoke. Something about this was different than that though; the way Law was holding him felt strange, desperate. Like when Luffy had clung to him after the Whole Cake Island incident, but the cook had the strangest intuition that this didn’t really have anything to do with him at all.

Instead of questioning it, he just kept rolling onigiri. Eyeing the pile of sandwiches to his right that were to be everyone else’s lunch, since his own crew were less picky about what they ate. Idly wondering if perhaps he should put one to the side for Zoro in case he got jealous or huffy about it. Maybe it was odd to give preferential treatment to Law even if he was a guest – he’d probably made more than Law would eat anyway, though why he should bother pandering to the shitty swordsman was beyond him.

It’d be funny to see the grumpy bastard sulk, now that Sanji thought about it. If he’d sulk, that was. Even if it was one of Zoro’s favourite foods, Sanji wasn’t too sure he’d openly complain about it. Probably opt to act mature instead and just eat what he was given, as he should. Damn marimo wasn’t special.

Laying the finished onigiri on the wooden board, Sanji lifted his left hand to pull his cig from his lips, exhaling slowly into the air in front of him. Feeling a little weird now about just how long Law was doing this but not really having the heart to stop him. Unused to such blatant displays of vulnerability, but with enough knowledge of his own to try and get in the way of someone else seeking comfort.

Law pulled back a few moments later, his voice sounding oddly abashed. Like he felt guilty.

“Uh, sorry. You remind me of someone I used to know.”

Ah, so that was it. The uncomfortable feeling faded out of Sanji almost completely as he recognised those words. Reminding him of when he’d first flipped his hairstyle and caught a glance of himself in a mirror; briefly mistaking his own reflection for his mother. The split-second of surprise and joy he’d felt before he’d realised it was just himself. He’d have liked to hold her, too.

“I don’t mind.” Sanji put his cigarette back between his lips before turning to face Law properly. Smiling around it like this was no big deal, gesturing at the plates with a sweep of his arm. “Lunch is ready, help me carry it out?”

Not that he needed the help but he could sense that Law would probably feel better about this if he asked him for something in return. A way to even the playing field and take away some of the awkwardness; unsurprised when Law grabbed two of them and left without another word. Covering up his embarrassment, hiding it in a favour so they didn’t have to discuss it any longer.

Just as he’d been hoping he would, giving Sanji time alone before he needed to go face the others. Still feeling Law’s hold on him like he was still doing it, letting out a low breath as he tried to shake the sensation from his body and his mind. Even if he asked, he doubted Law was the type to elaborate; certainly not to him, even if they were in the same alliance.

He hadn’t talked to his own crew about his family or his past, after all. Maybe he and Law were similar in that regard; holding back what felt like unnecessary information and focusing on the now instead. This was probably just a moment of weakness – there’d be no point overthinking it.

Calmer now, Sanji grabbed the rest of the plates – balancing them on his forearms, head and in one hand – and set off to join the others on the deck. Feeling a little closer to Law than he had been twenty minutes ago, like he didn’t need to be paranoid of his intentions anymore. He’d been right to assume it had nothing to do with him.

To Sanji’s dismay, Zoro didn’t react to Law having onigiri at all. Just eating his sandwiches and drinking his sake in silence, not even appearing to notice that it was there to begin with. As Sanji internally shook his head and started eating his own portion, he felt eyes on his back, not even needing to turn around to know that the gaze likely belonged to Law. Probably thinking about that person while looking at him, or wondering if he was going to tell anyone about what had happened.

Sanji ignored it. Law had nothing to worry about; he was good at keeping secrets.


End file.
